Jeffrey Deveraux
Jeffrey Deveraux, aka Jeffrey Parker Deveraux. First mentioned in Angels' Blood. Character Introduction Jeffrey Deveraux is a wealthy and powerful businessman and the patriarch of the Deveraux Family. He the father of Mirabelle Deveraux, Ariel Deveraux, Elena Deveraux and Beth Deveraux-Ling by his first wife, Marguerite Deveraux. He is also the father of Amethyst Deveraux and Evelyn Deveraux ("Eve") by his second wife, Gwendolyn Deveraux. Jeffrey has Hunter-born blood which he inherited from his hunter-born mother, Elizabeth Parker. Two of his daughters, Elena and Eve, are also hunter-born. He has disowned Elena for being an "abomination” and has suddenly turned cold toward Eve, where he was loving before her abilities manifested. Biography / History Jeffrey Deveraux lost his hunter-born mother, Elizabeth Parker, when she was savagely killed by vampires she had returned to their masters. Her murder left her son violently against anyone in his family being Hunter-born. He refuses to acknowledge that part in himself. Jeffrey had one time been a kind and loving family man, left cold and disconnected by the death of his first wife, Marguerite. When Elena followed her Hunter-born instincts and became a Guild Hunter, Jeffrey disowned her for being an “abomination”. Now that Evelyn Deveraux's abilities have begun to manifest, he changed from a loving father to cold stranger. His current wife, Gwendolyn, has stood up to him to get her daughter the training she needs. About Species * Human Age * Allegiance * Deveraux Family, * Himself Powers & Abilities * Hunter-born — denies it Weaknesses * His ability to love his Hunter-born children is crippled by his witnessing of his mother's murder as a child and his his hatred and denial of that hunter-born part of himself. Occupation / Position / Title * wealthy and powerful businessman Habitat / Residence / Origins * New York, Mansion Character / Personality / Traits * Terrified of losing his hunter born children the way he lost his mother. Archangel's Legion, Book 6, ch. 32 * Behind his anger is fear and loss Archangel's Legion, Book 6, ch. 32 * always controlled Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 * stern disciplinarian who didn't know how to forgive. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 * Icy and cold * Had one time been a kind and loving family man, left cold and disconnected by the death of his first wife. Physical Description * tall and perfectly tailored, with pure white hair and pale gray eyes * aristocratic features, wears fine-rimmed glasses Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 Love Interests * Marguerite Deveraux — Deceased * Gwendolyn Deveraux Connections * Mother: Elizabeth Parker — Hunter-born, murdered * Adoptive Mother: Cecelia Deveraux, raised him * Wife: Gwendolyn Deveraux * First Wife: Marguerite Deveraux — Deceased * Daughters by Marguerite: Mirabelle Deveraux, Ariel Deveraux, Elena Deveraux, Beth Deveraux-Ling * Daughters by Gwendolyn: Amethyst Deveraux ("Amy") and Evelyn Deveraux ("Eve") * Deceased Daughters: Mirabelle Deveraux, Ariel Deveraux * Sons-in-Law: Harrison Ling (vampire), Raphael (Archangel) * Assistant: Geraldine * Friends: * Allies: * Enemies: Slater Patalis Other Details * Elena had not spoken to him in a decade after he ordered to get on her knees and beg to be let back into the family. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * Gave his wife Marguerite a huge allowance, gifts of jewels on every occasion. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 * After their death, Jeffrey wiped out every trace of Marguerite, Mirabelle, and Ariel from the house, including the quilt Elena had treasured since her fifth birthday.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 * After the murder of his two daughters, Jeffrey moved them (Marguerite, Elena, Beth, himself) to a new house—a huge house—perfect for the man who planned to be mayor. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 * Jeffrey knows everyone there is to know—both legal and not. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Deveraux Family * Deveraux Enterprises * Geraldine * Raphael * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 1. Angels' Blood Elena remembers: her father had told her to get on her knees and beg, and maybe, maybe, he'd accept her back into the family. Elena made the choice that night that she wouldn't crawl, not for anyone.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 Raphael kept poking at Elena using her father's name and her family. Beth, Harrison and Marguerite. Elena remembers: Jeffrey couldn't understand how he could've birthed a "creature" like her, an "abomination" as he called her. She refused to sell herself in marriage in order to expand the blue-blooded Deveraux Family empire. He demanded that she give up hunting even though it would kill a part of her. When Harrison was accepted back into the family, Elena felt hope that Jeffrey had changed, that he would finally look at her with some love.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 When seeing her apartment nearly destroyed, Elena has a flashback to when Jeffrey put all of her belonging out into the street. "I have no desire to house an abomination under my roof." They had a fight, she left, that's how he punished her for it. Beth called and helped her salvage what the rain didn't ruin. Jeffrey had thrown all of her childhood treasures into a backyard fire.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Jeffrey summoned her to Deveraux Enterprises. Geraldine showed her to his office. He gave her the inheritance that her mother, Marguerite Deveraux, had left her. He wants her to use her influence with Raphael for the benefit of the Family. He pretty much calls her a whore, she walks out. He smashed something crystal against the wall. Elena has a flash memory: strong hands throwing her into the air.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Elena has a flashback of coming home to the new huge house that Jeffery bought after the girls were murdered—she found he rmother dead.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 Calls Elena, theres a body. He thinks she was alive when he cut her open and peeled her flesh. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 He stayed in his office while Elena and Raphael examined Uram's victim. He only knows that she was killed by a rogue vampire—a useful rumor. She didn't have any children.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 2. Archangel's Kiss Dmitri brought an envelope to Elena from Jeffrey, only it was really from the lawyers of Deveraux Enterprises wanting he rot take over responsibility for the safe-deposit box with her mother's things in it.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Elena reflects on how the scars of the murder affected Jeffrey—chosen to deal with it by wiping his first wife and two eldest daughters from his memory.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 She wondered if her Jeffrey would find her more acceptable now that she was an angel. Or would she be even more of an "abomination" in his eyes?Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 After Marguerite died, she'd tried so hard to be what Jeffrey Deveraux wanted in a daughter. She had always been uncomfortable in that Big House.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 Elena has a brand new memory—a flashback. Jeffrey takes her to a hospital to say good-bye to her sisters. He did it to help Elena because she was getting confused. She kept asking me if the monster made Ariel and Mirabelle like him (a vampire). "Jeffrey had taken her to see her sisters. He'd fought her aunt, fought the hospital staff, fought everyone—because she'd needed to see that Arielle and Mirabelle truly were gone, that they hadn't been dragged into Slater's foul world."Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Dream: during the horrific murder, Elena wonders where her dad is.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 He calls through Sara, demanding that she return to New York City—her mother's grave was violated, the perpetrator was stopped by one of Raphael's vampires. Elena reminded him that Marguerite wanted to be cremated. He told it's necessary if she kept her friends away. It was one of Lijuan's Reborn. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 Elena remembers that Slater Patalis came to their home was because she had drawn him there by her scent.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 28 Elena suddenly feels driven to apologize to Jeffrey because Slater came to their home because of her—he followed her scent. Raphael refuses to let her—the way he treats her. She recalls how he tried to force her to get other knees and beg to let her stay. She also recalls how she sensed him approaching and tried to warn Jeffrey but he refused to listen—"No one in this family has ever been a common hunter.", and thought she was making it up. Marguerite tried to comfort her, saying give him time.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 30 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows Quotes : But Elena wouldn't crawl, not for anyone. It was a choice she'd made the night her father had told her to get on her knees and beg, and maybe, maybe, he'd accept her back into the family. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 : You disgust me. Almost the last words her father had said to her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 : Jeffrey Deveraux had never been able to understand how he could've birthed a "creature" like her, an "abomination" who refused to follow the dictates of her blue-blooded family and sell herself in marriage in order to expand the sprawling Deveraux empire. He'd told her to give up the vampire hunting, never listening, never understanding that to ask her to stifle her abilities was to ask her to kill something inside of her. ... Go, then, go and roll around in the muck. Don't bother coming back. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 : Jeffrey Deveraux hadn't changed. He hadn't even bothered to return her call-and she'd understood that Harrison had been allowed back because he was the offspring of a major corporation that had deep ties with Deveraux Enterprises. Jeffrey had no use for a daughter who chose to indulge in her "disgraceful, inhuman" ability to scent vampires. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 : I have no desire to house an abomination under my roof. — Jeffrey Deveraux Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 : "I've been told you're spending considerable time with Raphael, that he may be open to suggestions that come from you." ... She told herself he wasn't implying what she thought he was implying. Shaking inside, she met his eyes. "You'd whore out your own daughter?" ... No change in his expression. "No. But if she's already doing it herself, I see no reason not to take advantage." — Jeffrey, Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 : "Then perhaps you'll find the time to come clean up the mess your friend left behind." ... Her heart chilled. "What are you talking about?" ... "I'm fairly sure she was still alive when he split her open and skinned off the flesh to display her broken rib cage." — Jeffrey, Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 : "Go then, go and roll around in the muck. Don't bother coming back."Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 : "She deserves to see her sisters one last time. Beth's too young," the man said, "but Ellie isn't. She knows what happened. Dear God, she saw it all. I can't help Marguerite, but I can help Ellie. It's all jumbled up in her mind. She keeps asking me if the monster made Arielle and Mirabelle like him." ... "I won't let you do this." ... "Try standing in my way." — Elena's flashback Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : Her mind couldn't stop circling around the truth her subconscious had just disgorged - Jeffrey had taken her to see her sisters. He'd fought her aunt, fought the hospital staff, fought everyone . . . because she'd needed to see that Arielle and Mirabelle truly were gone, that they hadn't been dragged into Slater's foul world.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : "It's okay, Ellie." A big hand stroking over her head. Tears in that deep voice. "There's no more pain where they are now."Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : They'd stayed beside the bodies for over an hour until . . . "Okay, Daddy." She slipped her hand into his, looking up at the man who'd always been the strongest pillar in her universe. "We can go now." Moisture glittered in that pale grey gaze that had always been so firm, so strong. ... "Yeah?" ... "Don't cry." Reaching up as he bent down, she wiped away those tears. "They're not hurting anymore." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 See Also * Deveraux Family * Full Reading List Book References External Refs * Flashback (psychology) - Wikipedia * ✥ Category:Characters Category:Villains and Enemies‎ Category:Humans Category:Deveraux Family Category:Hunter Born